A Teachers Sin VERSION 1
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Edward Cullen a 25 year old is teaching at forks High. There he falls in love with his sweet as pie, straight A student-Bella Swan, age 17. What happens when they get caught? This is Indigenousbleu's idea! Amber
1. PREFACE

_**AN: Ok, I get it I am a terrible person!! How can I have 5 stories going at one time?? Well, I get more reviews because you guys want me to edit your story first so HA!! If you want this story to updated next you better REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!! Oh, and I would like to dedicate this story to **__**Indigenousbleu**__** because it is her storyline I am playing with!! And thank you to **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for being my beta for this story!!**_

_**Amber**_

I was finally moving in with my father. It wasn't that I disliked him, I just disliked Forks, Washington. Which was really wet. Yet, it's not like I had a choice, because my mother had just died in a fatal plane crash, along with Phil, my step-dad. So in the end, I _had_ to move in with Charlie. Little did I know that going to the high school would break my no-date streak.

_**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!! **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** wants to read this one so she really wants you to review!!  
Amber**_


	2. Chapter 1: School

_**A/N: This story got second with 7 reviews!! Thank you **__**Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**__**, **__**timmiebelyn**__**, **__**I like men with no men boobs**__**, **__**Indigenousbleu**__**, **__**Kayla2111**__**, **__**Musical Mystic**__** and **__**ama-chan13**__**!! Thank you to **__**Kirskow13**__**, **__**Indigenousbleu**__**, and **__**xXxDecember PrincessxXx**__** for favoring this story!! **__**Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**__**, **__**Preferable Brunette**__**, **__**ama-chan13**__**, **__**Kayla2111**__**, **__**Indigenousbleu,**____**TrudyGill23**__** and **__**Kirskow13**__** Thank you for putting this story on Story alert!! You are all amazing!! And Thank You **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__** for betaing this chapter!! You are amazing and I take you for granted. Review like the wind!! Also could you all read my other stories!! They are feeling VERY lonely!! Especially those of you who like to review!! Lol!! Thanks!! **_

_**Amber**_

_I was finally moving in with my father. It wasn't that I disliked him, I just disliked Forks, Washington. Which was really wet. Yet, it's not like I had a choice, because my mother had just died in a fatal plane crash, along with Phil, my step-dad. So in the end, I had to move in with Charlie. Little did I know that going to the high school would break my no-date streak. _

I was just pulling into the school parking lot. Most of the cars were old and beat up but two cars stuck out. There was a Red BMW and a Yellow Porsche. I parked my Red Truck in an open spot next the Porsche seeing as it was the only open space not in the teacher parking. I headed to the main office to get my schedule. I opened the door and there in the front was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen.

"Yes Mr. Cullen you will be teaching chemistry let me get up the class list for you…Here you go." He's a teacher!? He can't be older than 25! I sure hope I end up in Chemistry with him!

"Thank you. Would I be able to pay for my parking permit now, so that I can park in the teacher's parking lot?"  
"Um…yea one minute." I took that to go up to the desk I just stood there hoping that Mr. Cullen would notice me.

"Hello, and your name is…?" He extended his hand to me. After I got out of my trance I grabbed his hand and shook it. It was so cold.

"Um…Bella…Swan…Bella Swan." He picked up his paper after slowly letting my hand drop.

"Well Bella, it looks like you will be in my class, right before lunch."  
"Cool, I guess I will see you in class later today then."

"Ms. Swan what can I do for you?" the secretary asked.  
"Oh, I'm going to need my schedule considering I'm new here."  
"Your new? Would you like me to show you around?" He said it with the best grin on his face. My jaw dropped but I quickly picked it off the ground.

"Um…sure. But don't you have classes you should be teaching?" Please say no please say no please say no…

"I'm the teacher. I'm pretty sure they won't start class without me."

"Ok then. Sure. I would love too."

"Mr. Cullen here is your parking permit. And Ms. Swan here is your schedule please bring this card back to me at the end of the day signed by all of your teachers."

"Thank You." We both said at the same time. Then we walked out.

"So, what class do you have first?"  
"Um…my first class is American Literature."  
"OK, that is door 5. This way." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to door 5. When we got there he said goodbye to me and told me just to wait here and he would be here as soon as he could to show me to my next class. I agreed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When it was time for me to go to Chemistry Mr. Cullen came to pick me up at my class and brought me to Chemistry. We were the first ones there and we walked into he brought me into his storage room. I couldn't resist it anymore. He turned around and I kissed him. He pulled me in closer and kissed me back. All of a sudden…

_**A/N: Ok, that's it!! What happened?? Review and tell me what you think!! If you're right I will give you ½ of the next chapter and a sneak preview of the next chapter of any other chapter of my story that you choose!!  
Amber**_


	3. Chapter 2: Are you sure?

A/N: I have changed my mind

**A/N: I have changed my mind!! This is an ALL HUMAN story!! Thank you Amanda for betaing!! I'm planning on at least 20 chapters…Review!!****  
****Amber**

He pulled me in closer and kissed me back. All of a sudden…the door opened. I pulled away quickly... He let go of me. In walked a pixie looking girl with a handsome blonde hot on her heels. They were making out when the pixie pulled away and looked at us.

"Alice and Jasper shouldn't you be in class?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"I should be saying the same for you brother." she extended her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Who are you?"

I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Um…Bella, Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said while shaking my hand. This was getting awkward. Just then Edward spoke up.

"Alice why did you and Jasper come here? Other than the obvious reason."

"Just the obvious. I miss my Jazzy."

"Alice and Jasper go to class. I need to talk to Bella before I start class."

"'Talk' right." she used air quotes. I could feel myself blushing. Good thing the lights were out.

"Just go Alice. Nice to see you again Jasper." They left without another word.

"Um…we should probably get to class…" I started to turn towards the door, but Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What is this…?" He pointed between the two of us. "I need to know if I'm risking everything for a good reason."

"How do you feel about an 'us'"

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella…I like you. I think we could work. I liked spending the day with you. But if you are not interested in this I will not push. I do not want to be risking my career if you are not interested in an 'us'. When do you turn 18?"

"I turn 18 in exactly two months."

"Great, Will you go out with me tonight? 7 o'clock no strings?"

"That's fine. Can we meet somewhere? I don't need my parents finding out."

"Yeah sure. Let's meet at La Bella Italia at 7. Will that work?"

"Yeah sounds great. Now how do we both get out of here without it being suspicious?"  
"Um…you are a new student so I could be discussing your homework when we leave? Give you a pile of homework…"

"Ok, that's fine." He picked up some papers and followed me out after I combed my fingers through my hair. We walked out the door.

"Ok, so here is what we have done in this class so far. Why don't you take a seat by…Ben Cheney? Ben could you please come up here?" The kid I assumed to be Ben walked up to the desk. "Ben this is Bella Swan. She will be your lab partner ok?"

"Yep sure." He looked me up and down. He was practically drooling over me. I walked with Ben and took my seat next to him... I pulled out the papers that Mr. Cullen had handed me and looked at them. They were the same paper, just multiple copies. I shook my head…he thought he was funny. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. He called on me multiple times in class, but I didn't mind. I had already passed this part of Chemistry in my old school. I couldn't wait to get home tonight so I could start getting ready for my date with Edward tonight…

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Review for the next chapter!!**_

_**Amber**_


	4. Chapter 3: who with?

_**A/N: Ok I have a website that I am using kind of as my profile for fanfic considering it won't let me update it!! The website is **_/amberandjasper_**.**_ _**Please visit it and sign the guestbook!! Thanks for all the Reviews!! Hey! I know all of you don't like it when I tell you to go read stories but they aren't Twilight, they are Harry Potter!! It's my friend, dobbytastic, and she has 2 reviews on each of her stories…Will you all please go and read and review?? Thanks!! Also thank you to Kayla2111 for betaing this chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
Amber**_

As soon as I got home I started getting questioned. I ran in the house and was just about to go upstairs when Renee started questioning me.

"Where's the fire Bella?"

"I have a date tonight…" Don't ask who with…

"Who are you going out with tonight?"

"Um…" I said the first name that came to my mind. "Ben…Ben Cheney."

"When is Ben picking you up?" She looked at me a little suspiciously.

"He's not…I'm meeting him there. Coming here was out of his way."

"Ok. I do want to meet Ben sometime though…especially if you two become serious. Do you need help getting ready for your date?"  
"If we become serious I would have you meet him. I don't think I need help with anything right now. I will tell you if I need something." With that I ran up the stairs, well as fast as I could without falling on my face. I went into my room and tried to figure out what to wear. After debating forever I decided on a short, black halter. It wasn't too short or skimpy. With that I went to the bathroom to put my hair up and do a light application of make-up. I put on some earrings with a white star necklace and some flats to top off the look. All of a sudden I looked at the clock.

"Crap. I have to get going." I said to myself. I grabbed a purse and my keys as I ran down the stairs. I said bye to my parents and ran out.

Time lapse

I was just arriving at La Bella Italia. It was almost seven o'clock and I was ready. I looked around and saw Edward standing by his car waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked over to him. He looked kind of…distracted. His face showed that he was a tad worried. About what? I don't know.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?" He quickly changed his expression so he looked composed.

"Huh? Oh hi Bella. You're looking gorgeous tonight. Are you sure you want to do this?" What? Was he doubting us?

"Yeah. Of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?"  
"Bella, your principle, my boss, is in there. Would you mind if we ate somewhere else?"  
"Um…sure. Of course I wouldn't mind. Did they see you?"

"No, but we should get going. Do you want to come back for your car or follow me?"  
"Um…could we just come back for my car?"

"Sure no problem hop in." He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to sit down. Then he walked to his side of the car and we drove.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!! Don't forget to visit my website and Dobbytastic's stories!**_

_**Amber**_


	5. PULLING IT

_**A/N: **__**Okay, so I am going to end up pulling this story also...SORRY!! I will try to redo it in a slower pace...Sorry!! I just don't see this going anywhere in hyper speed!! Thanks for understanding!! I will try to have the first chapter out ASAP!!  
Amber**_


	6. new story up

_**A/N: I posted the new version of A Teacher's Sin and it has it's first chapter, I'm working on the second!! Tell me what you guys think!!  
Amber**_


	7. THANK YOU!

_**Okay so how did you like that story?? Apparently very well!! **_

_**I want to thank XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX and Kayla2111 for betaing the story.**_

_**Now I want to thank ALL my Amazing Reviewers!!**_

_**minipoison**_

_**ama-cahn13**_

_**Makoto-Gerou**_

_**s m Neal**_

_**wingedspirit**_

_**Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**_

_**Musical Mystic**_

_**timmieberlyn**_

_**I like men with no men boobs**_

_**AchavaElah Kyohaku**_

_**Temptest Moon Trinity**_

_**jake.n.ash.n.edward**_

_**TopazEyes77**_

_**recullen**_

_**JealousofBella12**_

_**BlackBird28**_

_**Lindsay.twilight.lover**_

_**ToxicHeart**_

_**Mrs Kurosaki 4eva23**_

_**Edwardluva234**_

_**IwantToBeSupermanToo**_

_**reincarnatedcrazybutterfly**_

_**lovelycullen24**_

_**Alice-CullenRox00**_

_**hana zushi**_

_**Edwardluvermonkey52**_

_**DelilahTCullen**_

_**kayla2111**_

_**Isabella-123-**_

_**lizbre**_

_**craziexmaddy**_

_**inidgenousbleu**_

_**Gotsta Have My Hardy**_

_**AND last but not least...**_

_**XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX**_

_**I want to thank the anonymous reviewers also...**_

_**jenny**_

_**janice**_

_**Mar**_

_**Gen**_

_**AND last but not least...**_

_**bookworm2272**_

_**This story ended with a total of **_

_**2,517 words**_

_**4 chapters**_

_**9,481 hits**_

_**77 reviews**_

_**43 Alerts**_

_**and**_

_**19 Favorites**_

_**Thank you to all my devoted readers even if you didn't review!!  
Tell me if I did spell anyones name wrong...lol**_

_**Don't forget to check out the revised version!!**_

_**Amber**_


	8. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
